hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 7)
Series 7 premiered on April 4, 2005, on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions and Nine Films and Television for the Nine Network. Cast 'Hi-5' *Tim Harding *Kellie Crawford *Nathan Foley *Charli Robinson *Kathleen de Leon Jones Puppeteers *Erin Marshall as Chatterbox *Tim Harding as Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox Ch-Ch-Changing.png|Ch-Ch-Changing (Changing) Infobox Making Music.png|Making Music (Making) Infobox Action Hero.png|Action Hero (Action) Infobox Come Around To My Place.png|Come Around To My Place (Visiting) Infobox Home Sweet Home.png|Home Sweet Home (City, country) Infobox Rainbow 'Round The World.png|Rainbow 'Round The World (Rainbows) Infobox T.E.A.M..png|T.E.A.M. (Teams) Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful (Wonderful) Infobox Planet Disco.png|Planet Disco (Journeys) Episodes The following is a list of the television episodes featuring the Australian children's television group of Hi-5. VHS and DVDs * Dance Hits Volume 1 (2005) * Action Heroes (2005) * Dance Hits Volume 2 (2005) * Wonderful Journeys (2005) * Dance Hits Volume 3 (2006) * Mix It Up! (2006) CD * Making Music TV series DVDs (Hong Kong) * Series 7 Volume 1: Ch-Ch-Changing * Series 7 Volume 2: Making Music * Series 7 Volume 3: Action * Series 7 Volume 4: Come Around To My Place * Series 7 Volume 5: Home Sweet Home * Series 7 Volume 6: Rainbow 'Round The World * Series 7 Volume 7: Teams * Series 7 Volume 8: Some Kind Of Wonderful * Series 7 Volume 9: Planet Disco Completed Series DVD * COMING SOON! Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_7.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Action Heroes.jpg|Action Heroes Wonderful Journeys.jpg|Wonderful Journeys Mix It Up!.jpg|Mix It Up! DVD Dance Hits Volume 1.jpg|Dance Hits Volume 1 DVD Dance Hits Volume 2.jpg|Dance Hits Volume 2 DVD Dance Hits Volume 3.jpeg|Dance Hits Volume 3 Hi-5 Making Music.jpg|Making Music Edrftghijkbhxdfrszeedfcg.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 7.png|Jup Jup Charli's_Intro_1_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 7 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 7 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 7 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_5.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 7 Kathleen's_Intro_Season_5.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 7 Nathan's_Intro_Season_5.png|Nathan's Intro Series 7 Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Changing_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Changing Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Making_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Making Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Action_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Action Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Visiting_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Visiting Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_City,_Country_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, City, Country Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Rainbows_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Rainbows Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Teams_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Teams Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Wonderful_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Wonderful Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_7,_Journeys_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 7, Journeys Week Tim's_Intro_Season_5.png|Tim's Intro Series 7 Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_4.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 7 Children's_Framework_Season_7_Changing_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Changing Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Making_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Making Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Action_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Action Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Visiting_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Visiting Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_City,_Country_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, City, Country Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Rainbows_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Rainbows Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Teams_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Teams Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Wonderful_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Wonderful Week Children's_Framework_Season_7_Journeys_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 7, Journeys Week SOTW Set Series 7.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 7.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes_In_Space_Set_Series_7.png|Shapes In Space Set Body_Move_Set_Series_7.png|Body Move Set Making_Music_Set_Series_7.png|Making Music Set Word_Play_Set_Series_7.png|Word Play Set Sharing_Stories_Set_Series_7.png|Sharing Stories Set Trivia * This costumes for 4 Series 7 songs as Making Music, Action Hero, T.E.A.M. and Some Kind Of Wonderful as Hi-5 USA Season 2. Category:Series 7 Category:2005 Category:Kids Like Us Productions Category:Nine Network Category:Nick Jr. Category:Channel 5 Category:Kids Central Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Jup Jup Category:Chatterbox Category:Nine Films and Television Category:ITunes